


Dieci canzoni mute

by silencealoud



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencealoud/pseuds/silencealoud
Summary: Dieci flash Gennex derivate da dieci canzoni gentilmente offerte dalla mia riproduzione casuale.





	Dieci canzoni mute

**1\. Whatcha Say – Jason Derulo**

Alessio riguarda velocemente il video. Ha inquadrato prima la radio della macchina, assieme ad un tentativo decisamente stonato di Gennaro di arrivare ad una nota alta, poi la telecamera si sposta sul biondino accanto a lui, la cui voce si fa distrattamente più sottile e il naso si arriccia leggermente. Appena Alessio prende a cantare e Genn si accorge di essere ripreso si volta verso di lui.

C'è quella vicinanza naturale tra lui e il cellulare, tra lui e Alessio, che la dice lunga su di loro, su quanto siano abituati a stare appiccicati e a cantare l'uno addosso all'altro, ma non se ne cura. Anche se quel video è una prova peccaminosa per cui il suo ragazzo non sappia cantare, gli piace com'è uscita la sua voce. E Gennaro. E la voce di Gennaro. Si rende conto che Jason Derulo va contro tutti i loro principi di musica, che "Whatcha Say" è tutto ciò che di loro non vogliono dimostrare, ma posta lo stesso.

Gennaro non si preoccupa nemmeno del suo stonare troppo esposto e ridacchia divertito al sentirsi, al che Alessio decide di baciarlo senza calcolare di starlo interrompendo all'unica strofa che Genn è riuscito ad imparare a memoria. Però non si scosta.

Rischiando parecchi cambi di marcia ed eventuali incidenti, con movimenti goffi delle gambe e delle braccia, canticchiando sulle labbra di Alex Gennaro gli sale a cavalcioni e comincia a pomiciare come un ragazzino, ignorando del tutto il fatto che si trovino nel bel mezzo di un ingorgo stradale.

Poco dopo Genn raddrizza la schiena e ricomincia a cantare, la sua voce aspra e amara allo stesso tempo adesso può riempire solo le orecchie di Alessio. Non canta come se nessuno lo ascoltasse, lui lo sa che lì c'è Alex, ed è ancora meglio. Canta per lui.

**2\. Wish you were here – Pink Floyd**

Gennaro si è reso conto da poco di tutto quanto, di Alessio. Gennaro non lo sapeva, non avrebbe mai preso in considerazione tutto questo. Tutto quanto.

Lui è sempre stata una costante, Gennaro ha sempre saputo che ci sarebbe stato, che non se ne sarebbe andato mai, che sarebbe sempre stato pronto a fare qualche cazzata assieme a lui.

Partecipare ad X Factor, per esempio.

Gennaro l'avrebbe dovuto capire prima. Non ha capito nulla.

Gennaro è da solo, si stringe le dita compulsivamente, si agita, respira.

Gennaro è seduto da solo accanto a dei bimbi che non conosce, e lo guardano tutti straniti.

Non deve piangere. Se l'è ripetuto più volte prima di venire qui. È stanco di piangere e di tutto quanto.

"Questo è il colpo più duro" gli ha detto sua madre prima che entrasse, lui ha annuito e si è posizionato accertandosi la visuale perfetta su di Alessio e una del tutto nascosta dagli sguardi dei conoscenti.

Vuole continuare a vestirsi di nero con i vestiti di Alessio per scelta e non per usanza in _certe occasioni_.

Vuole sentire la sua voce.

Vuole vederlo mangiare.

Vuole vederlo ballare.

Vuole farlo ridere.

Vuole amarlo come si è reso conto di fare da poco, come avrebbe dovuto accorgersi prima di fare.

Vuole continuare ad amarlo in segreto.

Vuole passare del tempo con lui.

Vuole continuare a fare cazzate assieme a lui.

_Provare a fumare il tè, per esempio._

Vuole vederlo sghignazzare poco virilmente come quella volta. Come una volta.

Ma non può.

Quando Alessio entra in chiesa le lacrime sono impossibili a non scendere, anche da qualche bimbo accanto a lui.

E tutto quello a cui riesce a pensare sono i girasoli. Non centrano nulla con Alessio, e quella bara su cui sono disegnati non gli rende affatto onore.

Si immagina a saltarci sopra, ad urlare e ad abbracciarla. Gli si riempiono le mani e le dita di sangue a forza di tentare di aprirla e schiodare le viti, ma non ci riesce. Tutti lo accorrono, gli sussurrano parole che nemmeno capisce e piange disperato, continua a piangere e a ripetere che _non può vederlo e non lo vedrà mai più_.

Ma l'unica cosa che fa sul serio è piangere.

Alessio è morto.

Gli hanno chiesto di leggere qualcosa in suo onore ma ha detto di no, Alessio non l'ascolterà così. Se mai potrà ascoltarlo gli farà udire i singhiozzi nella notte, le sue suppliche di tornare, le sue confessioni d'amore senza fiato, le sue scuse infinite e le sue canzoni.

Forse parlerà alla luna, Alessio diceva "when I lift up my eyes to the sky, I can see you dancing on the moon", forse lo troverà lì.

Forse lo ascolta anche adesso.

Forse ha una mano sulla sua spalla.

Forse basterebbe poco per ritrovarlo, per andarlo a trovare, dopotutto ogni cosa sembra priva di senso.

Forse potrebbe ritrovarlo.

Ma sa che lo ritroverà mai.

**3\. Another love – Tom Odell**

Gennaro ha sempre tutto di sadico, ora è come se tutto il sadismo fosse trasfuso in qualcosa di più macabro e malaticcio. Le occhiaie arriverebbero a terra se il volto incavato non facesse da limite e supporto, le dita sporche e ossute sono intrecciate alla mano di Alessio ma non la stringono, non ne hanno la forza.

Sono giorni che sono stabiliti in una casetta piccola e abbandonata con un letto sgangherato, una minuscola cucina e un bagno all'aperto. Non c'è né acqua né gas, ma si sono attrezzati. Hanno da mangiare, da bere e da ascoltare. Due torce, qualche vestito di Alessio che userà solo Gennaro, qualche coperta. Si erano detti che si sarebbero attrezzati come volevano, senza alcuna distrazione, anche se forse la verità è che non si sono attrezzati abbastanza.

Ognuno li crede in un posto diverso. Loro sono lì, da soli, assieme.

Tempo avevano detto, avevano bisogno di tempo. Se lo dicono sempre, ma questa volta il tempo l'hanno preso per stare assieme, non da soli. Si sono detti che quel letto sgangherato sarebbe bastato.

Ed è bastato davvero. Bevono, mangiano e fanno l'amore. Sono quanti? Due, tre giorni? Sono due, tre giorni che fanno l'amore e parlano, e bevono e mangiano, e ascoltano. Sono due, tre giorni che non si lavano, due tre giorni che non sentono il resto del mondo, due tre giorni che si amano pienamente.

Ed è mezza giornata che non ascoltano, non mangiano e non dormono. È tutto macabro e crudo ma è bellissimo, hanno ogni genere di sporcizia addosso e la pancia vuota, ma è solo che è tutto più intenso. È solo che adesso vogliono viversi e basta, vivere ogni gesto e ogni sguardo.

È qualche ora che non si parlano e non hanno bisogno nemmeno di guardarsi per capirsi. Ha funzionato, hanno funzionato, loro funzionano.

La stanza è completamente riscaldata da loro stessi, dai loro corpi, e sono nudi, seduti sul pavimento a gambe aperte perché non si vergognano di nulla ora. Sono uno affianco all'altro, le loro mani incrociate sono finite tra le cosce di Alessio, che è forse quello meno sfinito.

È tutto macabro e crudo ma Gennaro si è sempre rifugiato nella morbidezza di Alex.

Adesso la testa gli cade a peso morto sulla spalla di Alessio. Tra poco si alzeranno, mangeranno e dormiranno, ma per ora vogliono godersi l'intimità sorda sul pavimento duro.

È tutto bellissimo.

**4\. Let it go – James Bay**

Hanno dato decisamente troppo, ora è il momento che anche a loro sia riservato qualcosa.

Scappa anche qualche lacrima ma non ha nulla di triste, nessun rimpianto o afflizione. Sono lacrime di sfogo quelle di Alessio, sono lacrime copiose quelle di Gennaro. Sono lacrime ma si confondono con la pioggia, e ogni tanto scappa qualche sorriso. È una giornata grigia e loro non splendono, ma faranno in modo di accendere tutto quanto più avanti.

Alessio ha il maglione che gli ha regalato _lei_ , quello per cui hanno litigato, uno dei tanti motivi per cui litigano sempre.

Gennaro ha la felpa nera di Alessio. La sua _lei_ non la vede spesso, non le dà troppa importanza, la vede di rado. Quando _loro_ ci sono lui e Alessio litigano, basta anche che ci sia il loro odore nell'aria, il loro nome da qualche parte, un loro maglione addosso.

Hanno litigato anche questa volta, Gennaro ha cacciato Alessio da casa sua. L'ha mandato a piedi a, lui s'è preso un ombrello e s'è fatto cacciare.

È che dopo qualche ora Gennaro si è stancato, ha fatto l'ennesima riflessione e ha deciso che questa volta hanno dato troppo, questa volta hanno finito, questa volta finisce tutto. Così è uscito a sua volta, si è buttato sotto la pioggia e ha corso, ha corso verso Alessio per dirgli che ha preso una decisione e che non gli importa se l'accetterà o no.

Voleva arrivare a casa sua e buttargli addosso una delle sue manciate di parole, ma a meno di metà strada l'aveva trovato a correre verso di lui, completamente fradicio.

Hanno passato un po' di tempo a riprendere fiato e a guardarsi timidamente. Hanno lasciato che le gocce irruente d'acqua scivolassero loro addosso mentre si inspiravano a una ventina di centimetri di distanza.

È stato Alessio ad alzare le mani e a posarle sulle guance di Gennaro per farlo più vicino e baciarlo. Non è stato difficile, perché Gennaro avrebbe dovuto accettare quello che ha scelto, che gli piacesse o no.

Adesso sono ancora nella strada vuota, ancora piangono ma ancora si baciano.

Lasceranno andare tutto senza importarsene e rimarranno loro due perché hanno fatto abbastanza. Piangeranno e non sapranno cosa fare, come gestire tutto quanto, ma continueranno a baciarsi.

**5\. Drop the game - Chet Faker**

È partita. È partita _la canzone_. È partito lui.

È che Alessio sapeva gli sarebbe piaciuto Chet, che gli sarebbe piaciuto da morire, che non l'avrebbe deluso quando sarebbe corso da lui per farglielo sentire, ed è del tutto orgoglioso adesso.

Ogni volta che la riproduzione casuale fa partire una sua canzone non può fare altro che compiacersi, di ricordare con quanta minuzia Gennaro abbia imparato "No Diggity" alla chitarra e postata anche. È orgoglioso di tutti i commenti positivi. E di tutto quello che è Gennaro. È orgoglioso di tutte quelle volte in cui gli dedica "Gold", di quando gliela canta sottovoce in quei momenti più teneri e tranquilli degli altri, di quando la canta fingendosi soprappensiero e invece ci si impegna, la canta per lui, ed è orgoglioso di quei sorrisoni che gli arrivano a fine canzone quando gli dice anche solo "sei bravo".

È orgoglioso perchè Gennaro è tutto suo da parecchio tempo ormai, e se l'è sempre tenuto stretto. È orgoglioso perchè Genn e lui sono innamorati.

È orgoglioso perchè come a farlo apposta Gennaro è appena apparso davanti a lui proprio mentre ci pensava, anche se forse è solo un po' disperato e ci pensa sempre. Gli piace che Genn stia apprezzando la musica, che abbia solo metà corpo visibile a lui ma che riesca comunque a vedere il suo sorriso. Gli piace che sembri un bimbo anche a ventun anni, che si comporti da bimbo, come se il disperato fosse lui e avesse un morboso bisogno di Alessio.

E forse lo ha ma Alex ormai si è già perso in lui per formulare altri pensieri.

**6\. Shape of you - Ed Sheeran**

Gennaro è sempre stato geloso. Geloso di tutti rispetto a tutti quanti. Geloso di sua madre, delle sue sorelle, dei suoi amici, delle ragazze che lo guardano per un secondo in autobus e poi invece parlano con qualcun altro.

Quando è arrivato Alessio è stato il delirio. Se lo teneva stretto, era bravo a farlo ed erano in pochi ad avvicinarsi più del dovuto, ancora di più quando tra loro due è scoppiata la _cosa_.

Il fatto è che Gennaro è sempre stato _esageratamente_ geloso e la cosa non era finita lì.

Era intento a sbuffare ogni qualvolta dalle labbra di Alessio uscisse il nome "Ed Sheeran" anche solo per sbaglio, e cominciavano le solite lamentele. "Se ti piace così tanto perchè non vai da lui e non mi lasci da solo?", "Ma certo, fa come se io non ci fossi!", "Parli sempre di lui, _EdEdEd_ , ora basta!".

Era difficile per Alessio stargli dietro e smentire tutto, anche perchè dopo essersi lagnato per un po' cominciavano anche i "Ma non è che mi lasci?", "Non è che è più bello e bravo di me?", "Alè, ti prego, non lasciarmi, giuro che diventerò il più bravo di tutti".

È un po' un azzardo quello che sta facendo ora, prima di cominciare stava per ritirare tutto, per buttare al vento tutti gli arrangiamenti, prove e ore passate a riflettere, invece sta funzionando.

Sta funzionando perchè tra le lacrime di Gennaro spunta un sorriso, e capisce che si è commosso.

Genn non si è mai commosso e non l'ha mai lasciato cantare una canzone da solo senza come minimo armonizzare, ma adesso che gli canta "Shape of you" è così.

**7\. I Wanna Be Yours - Arctic Monkeys**

«Alè, ti devo dire una cosa.»

Gennaro stringe i pugni a scatti e sembra tremare. Il ciuffo cresciuto troppo gli arriva a coprire anche il naso ma non lo scosta. Ha corso. Alessio lo vede benissimo che ha corso, vede che respira profondamente e muove le spalle e il petto su e giù con ampi movimenti. Sembra quasi un mostro.

«Non è vero che dovevano esserci anche gli altri.»

Deglutisce e continua a respirare affannosamente.

L'ha chiamato alle dieci di sera e gli ha detto di venire velocemente al solito muretto, che avevano trovato dell'erba pazzesca. Dal tono l'aveva capito che qualcosa non andava.

«Voglio...» comincia, poi si blocca e comincia a intrecciare spasticamente le dita. «Quella volta...» ma nemmeno cominciare da qui sembra un'idea geniale. «Non lo so che mi è preso, sto impazzendo probabilmente.»

Ecco, così sembra funzionare. Ci aggiunge anche una risatina nervosa.

«Mi è saltato in testa che...»

Non può fermarsi di nuovo, ora continuerà e gli dirà tutto quanto.

«Che sei...»

Invece l'ha fatto. Idiota.

«Mi viene voglia di... Ecco...»

Ora saprebbe come continuare, ma è decisamente imbarazzante.

«Di essere tuo.» mormora.

L'ha detto.

**8\. M'ama - ALFV**

Hanno appena vinto il secondo premio al piccolo concorso di Somma Vesuviana. Hanno suonato "Empty Bed" davanti a tutti, davanti a tanti. E hanno vinto.

Dopo i festeggiamenti l'adrenalina l'hanno smaltita in un bar con i loro amici. In realtà la minuscola quantità d'alcol li ha fatti solo esaltare di più, ma ci ha pensato il tempo a farli assopire lentamente.

Dopo qualche lamento strascicato da parte di tutti si sono avviati alla macchina che il padre di Alessio aveva prestato loro, e si sono accasciati tutti assieme.

Ora l'emozione è tornata a tutti, ed è colpa di Gennaro. Genn, seduto sul posto del passeggero accanto ad Alex, ha appena girato la testa e con quel "ti amo" ha fatto spalancare le labbra del moro e sorridere tutte le altre.

**9\. Doubt - Twenty One Pilots**

Appena Alessio è tornato a casa si è fiondato su Gennaro.

Quando è il biondino a farlo va sempre tutto bene: Alex lo abbraccia e sta ben attento a non mollarlo più. Quando è lui a farlo va un po' diversamente.

Oggi è come il solito.

Gennaro rimane con le sopracciglia aggrottate per tutto il tempo, anche se Alessio lo sente che ora è più rilassato di quando non c'era.

«Sei tornato presto da casa _sua_.» mormora senza incrociare il suo sguardo, «Perchè?», ora lo guarda ma senza vederlo.

«Sono malato.» allora il suo corpicino sobbalza leggermente, ma ritorna subito composto.

«Davvero?»

Adesso fa un passo verso di lui, alza un po' le braccia magre ma non le appoggia sulle sue spalle. Ci pensa Alessio a farli scontrare, però.

«No, ma le ho detto così.» sussurra accarezzandogli dolcemente i capelli.

«Allora non avete fatto nulla?» pigola piano. Si fa sentire il meno possibile perchè il suo tono sta mutando in disperato e questo Alex non lo deve sapere.

Alessio scuote la testa, allora Gennaro può lasciarsi andare e farsi abbracciare come si deve.

«Non tornarci più da lei.»

**10\. Someone New - Hozier**

Bello Gennaro, ogni parte di Gennaro.

Ogni volta che lo incrocia è diverso, e di lui ama tutto.

L'ha amato quando si è perso nei suoi occhi la prima volta, l'ha amato in quel periodo in cui ha potuto fare _di tutto_ con le sue labbra, l'ha amato quando si sono baciati con quello strano scontro della sua lingua con i suoi denti.

Perchè prima si innamorava di tutti, ora si innamora di tutti i Gennaro che riesce ad incontrare - e sono davvero tanti. È come incontrare uno straniero ogni volta, ma è il _suo straniero._

Che Gennaro era un angelo, e ora uno straniero, l'ha inventato lui. Perchè è così.

Gennaro è uno straniero ogni volta. Quando si arrabbia, quando fa lo stronzo, quando s'imbarazza, quando è felice, quando è perso. Ma rimane un angelo ogni volta. _Il suo angelo._


End file.
